FAQ
by cuzimbored
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have always been a wonderful source of inspiration but what happened to cuzimborefics? Would you like to know? Do you have your own questions? Find all the answers to the frequently asked questions here.


Last week, an email popped out from this very website. The second that I'd received in the span of one week. I breathed out and even after all these years, I decided to swipe it over without reading it. Then, for some reason, I clicked instead of swiped and it opened. Simply just out of curiosity, I started reading the message.

A few minutes later, I was logged into my account on here and reading all the previous messages that I've neglected… for 3 years. Some were nice, sweet. Others were mean and nasty but they all left me with the strong feeling that many readers of 'cuzimboredfics' still have so many questions about what happened to her and were wondering if she will ever come back one day.

I've noticed that there are only a handful of writers left on this site that are still updating or writing new stuff. And since I haven't visited any of the forums for the last 3 years, I have absolutely no idea who would read this message or if anybody would actually care about knowing any of these answers. But since the last two messages I received last week asked the same questions, I realized that every single one of my readers deserve to know these answers. So I decided to write this public message for everyone interested enough to read it.

I will answer the most asked questions that I received.

 **Why did you leave?**

This is the most difficult one to answer because I have many reasons why I stopped coming/writing/posting stories on this website. No, I have not outgrown fanfiction or HSM stories. I still come back now and then to read my favourite Troyella stories and not long ago, my kids and I did an HSM movie marathon (oh, how much Zac and Vanessa changed, haha!)

The first reason why I removed all my stories was because of all the plagiarisms that were happening here. Many of my writer-friends had been hit by it and although to this day I don't know if it happened to any of my stories, but because I was looking into getting published, I removed them to avoid copyright issues.

The second is because I was being harassed by one reader who liked one particular story. She wanted me to abandon all my other stories to focus on that single one she loved and I did tell her to stop or I would remove said story. Unfortunately she didn't and started attacking my other stories, my writing in itself and went very far.

I did as I said and removed the story. She stopped but then again, a lot of other people got upset that I removed it and came along a chain of nasty messages (hence why I'm always on the fence about reading messages from this site). At some point, I just didn't care much anymore and just decided not to write at all.

 **Did you get published?**

Yes and no.

I self published one or two stories on smashwords and other sites and yes, I did receive a book deal offer for "IAF" that I had to decline for two reasons:

 **1.** \- The publishing company wanted me to sign out all my creative rights to them so that they could change the story as they pleased. They wanted to make IAM about a love triangle where Gabriella would have feelings for both brothers and where Ryan would not have assaulted her. Since my idea from the beginning was making a trilogy, taking their relationship from the school years to later in their life, they had decided to make it a love triangle where Gabriellla would go back and forth between the brothers throughout the years.

IAM is not and has never been a love triangle. It's always been important to me to show how much Gabriella had pushed Ryan from day 1 yet, fell in love with Troy from day 1. In the rewritten version, I've added more chapters to show that distinct difference in their relationship. I will either publish it as it is in my vision or not at all.

 **2.-** This reason has to do with my personal life. At the time I was working on all of that, life threw me a punch through which I had to learn how to kick my abusive, cheating boyfriend's ass out of the house while going back to work to take care of my two very young kids with my youngest being merely one year old.

I was still working at putting my foot in the publishing world when my life shattered for good when I learned within the span of a few months that both my kids have autism and other cognitive delays. To be honest, I was completely destroyed and writing was the furthest thing on my mind for without any warning, I found myself being a single mother, with no close family nearby and with two kids with disabilities.

 **Will you ever come back and finish your stories?**

I miss writing. I miss the feeling of creating these characters and making them "humans" with flaws but able to love so much that they'd sacrifice everything and anything to make that other person smile.

And I miss you guys! I've loved sharing my stories with you. Hear about your opinion, your thoughts and what you'd want to happen. But I really feel like, in a way, I've let too many readers in. I would spend hours answering your messages, replying to your reviews and just chatting with a lot of you, all because a lot of you are such great people. I used to come here to get my Troyella fix and you guys were always there to share that dream with me. Yes, I did meet a few who were very upset that I would not update quickly, but I've accepted that I can't please everyone.

I want that back and I wish it were that easy for me to say that I will be back and upload my stories again to finish them. But it's not. I did promise that I'd finished every single one of them and they are finished.

 **Will I post them here again?**

Making money is not my goal (as some of you have accused me of in your messages), if it were, I would have agreed for IAF to be published even though I'd hated it. Writing anything in my third language was and still is not easy for me and it doesn't come naturally. But for you to love and admire my stories the way you did even though they were all so flawed, means so much more than money. It made all my efforts worthwhile.

Do I want to come back? Yes. But my life is still what it is and scattered between the kids, their needs, my job and other duties, I have so, so very little time to invest in writing, even less with keeping up with updating.

But I would want to give it a try again for you; every single one of you who've always been so patient, so comforting and supportive. For you guys who kept on sending me such nice messages about how much you miss the kind of Troyella that I write about, how they made you feel and for telling me that you check your messages everyday for an update from me.

For you, my friends, I want to try to come back. And mostly, for myself and my kids. I've never felt better than when I'm writing and I miss that feeling so much.

I apologize for just dropping everything and for deceiving you. I hope that my true readers will still be out there to read this and I hope that you still care.

I have no idea what life has in store for me going forward. You guys, Troyella and HSM will always, always have a special place in my heart.

I will keep this page as a frequently asked questions section. If you have a question, it will be answered here. I welcome any feedback, any reactions to this (good or bad) but I will most likely only answer questions and concerns that I judge that everyone else should know.

 **Will I upload all my stories again?**

One by one. From beginning to finish. Some have gone through some editing, others haven't. There's one particular story that I may or may not upload again but if I decide to bring it back, it will be the very last one I post.

Please be patient. I know everyone has their favourites but remember that **everyone has their favourites.** You may not quite enjoy this particular story but someone else is, so be patient and just enjoy the ride. Or simply don't read it.

But please, do not plagiarize. Because it's on the Internet or on a free website and available to everyone doesn't mean that you are allowed to steal a story, a picture or a anything else to change it and try to make it your own. Writing, singing, painting and every other form of art requires imagination and we artists, invest a lot of time in doing what we love. Don't steal it.

I'm sorry it took me so long.

Lynn xoxo

ot of time in doing what we lovef time in doing what we like. Dontted ecial place onat ig me such nice meeser duties, iiangle tw


End file.
